Nikola Tesla considered the Tesla Turbine his greatest achievement. It was Tesla's belief that his stacked-disk turbine design, which relies on achieving mechanical advantage through utilization of the properties inherent in viscous molecular boundary layers, would provide the fundamental basis for the future of ultra-efficient prime-mover and pump development. With the exception of the direct successes of Tesla himself with his turbine designs, numerous organizations and countless individuals have dedicated millions of man-hours in attempts to understand, harness and apply Tesla's turbine ideas for prime movers and pumps with marginal results at best.